Responding Hormones
by Celiyan
Summary: Axel got Roxas a new job at a sex shop, Roxas doesn't like it though. [Yaoi, Lemon, Akaroku, use of handcuffs.]


From all the stores around town, he just **had **to choose this one. Axel, complaining about how lazy Roxas was, had said he'd find a job for him, but Roxas never suspected.. **this**! Deep in his mind, he thought about killing Axel for what he'd done, but on the second hand, he needed the money. And he was most definitely sure another store around this period of the year wouldn't hire a sixteen year old. But then again, how could Axel ever have arranged a job at a shop such as this? He was too young and he didn't knew anything of the supplies they sold.

Roxas's conclusion was clear. He couldn't work here, not in a freaking **sex toys shop**. But what else could you imagine with 'Naughty Dem' as the shop name? It was an odd name, but apparently the shop keeper's nickname was Naughty Dem. His real name was Demyx Felian, how in the world did he manage to get 'Naughty Dem' as nickname? Roxas decided to shrug it off as he cleared his throat and stepped inside the shop nervously. Soon after closing the door, a blond-haired guy walked over to him.

"Aren't you a bit young to enter a shop like this? Not that I mind of course, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Demyx Felian, the shopkeeper? My boyfriend Axel said he'd arranged a job for me here, since I need the money." Roxas answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable. What would this man think of him? It's not a daily event to see a sixteen year old appearing in a shop like this. He hoped deep within his heart this wasn't the shop Axel told him about, but he knew there was no way this couldn't be the right shop. As far as he knew, there was nowhere else a shop named Naughty Dem at Starxavenue 6, ten minutes away from his house.

Roxas sighed deeply as the other man extended his hand, waiting for him to shake it. "Name's Demyx, I'm the one you're searching for. So Axel was talking about you? Should've known he'd come with a cute one like you." Demyx grinned widely. "You're welcome as my employee! Just help people around with whatever they need, I guess you know most of the supplies we sell?"

Roxas didn't answer, instead he bit nervously on his bottom lip, shaking his head. Demyx chuckled at his behavior, and he pulled the youngster over to one of the tables filled with stuff Roxas had never seen before, aside from some handcuffs and costumes. Demyx pointed over to a rubber-like thing. "You know what that is?"

Roxas shook his head again. He'd never seen such a thing before and he was certain he'd be better off that way. Not that it would matter anyway. He'd told Axel he wasn't ready for anything related to sex, since he was only sixteen years old and he'd never tried anything before. He had a few girlfriends and boyfriends which wanted to go further than kissing, but when they forced him into such things, he packed his stuff and left. That's how he ended up with Axel. Luckily for him, Axel didn't force him into sexual stuff.

"It's a vibrator, you'll be selling a lot of them here. Also, since Axel is your boyfriend, you'd better be ready for him now you work here." Demyx explained, and half of it Roxas didn't get. He'd better be ready for what? Will something happen because he works here? That was most unlikely. But he shrugged it off and continued to walk with Demyx to another table. This table contained various items such as play-boy costumes and porn magazines. Apparently this shop sold everything related to sex, or at least close to it.

"Those things are sold practically every minute. The magazines and books have different genres, I suppose you know what that means?" Roxas nodded. "Good. Some shoppers are only interested in a certain genre, so give them the good one when they ask for it. Don't be nervous, just think of it as comic-strips, I bet you can." Sure, Roxas can imagine all these porn magazines were just innocent comic-strips.. **not**. He might be sixteen, but that didn't mean he could ignore things that easily! He groaned, Axel was surely to die after this.

"You'll learn more about the items the longer you work here. I just showed you a few items which are sold daily, and I'm sure you know what handcuffs and such things are for. The last thing I want to show you is the check-out, and some things you have to be cautious of." Roxas nodded again and followed him to the check-out. Demyx explained the basic stuff about how to open and close the cash drawer before he went to the 'dangers' inside the store. "Even though it's a sex store, different events may occur. Robbing is one of the situations you can be in, but also other things such as shoppers seducing you unwillingly. Don't forget that they can't touch you in any way. May it occur they touch you when you refused, you have to call me immediately, I don't want such scum inside my store. Besides them there are junkies and alcoholics which enter the shop once in a while. Ignore them as long as they don't touch anything, they would be leaving within a few minutes."

Demyx finally explained everything and Roxas understood half of it, which was good enough for Demyx. He left the boy at the check-out and went to the back room, probably working out orders or whatever shopkeepers do. Roxas was slightly nervous, he'd never worked inside a store before. Usually Axel was the one working, and he'd been doing the household. But apparently the household wasn't good enough anymore since they didn't receive enough money to get through the month. It didn't matter anyways, he had to focus on the store and it's customers now.

After some time, finally some customers stepped inside, heading straight for the different kind of vibrators. Roxas giggled slightly, it was an odd name to call an item, but he guessed everything was odd inside the store. The customers took their time to find something they'd like and eventually they called Roxas over to help them out. This was the perfect moment for Roxas to freak out. "We're kind of new in the sex-life and we wonder if you could help us out which certain things." the woman said and Roxas visibly paled. He'd had to tell them about sex items?

"Well.. I guess.. it goes inside.." Roxas mumbled, feeling more uncomfortable than before. The woman cocked an eyebrow as his behavior. "We know it goes inside, more information would be more of a help." Roxas was at the edge of fainting from being so nervous. Why couldn't Demyx storm suddenly inside the store screaming something was on fire? It would be a life-saver, that was for sure. "I'm sorry, but we don't have all day." the woman groaned and Roxas blushed fifty shades of red. "I-I'm sorry! I'll call the shopkeeper.. he knows more about this kind of stuff."

Just as the woman wanted to reply, he rushed into the back door, closing the door behind him rapidly. He shuddered and blushed, he'd never felt that uncomfortable ever before. Demyx turned around from his desk and sighed. "It seems like this happens every time I hire a new employee." he grinned, standing up and leading Roxas back to the store while following him. "You've got to learn to face the customers." Demyx said as Roxas struggled, he did **not **want to go back. Demyx gave him one last push before they where back in the store, the couple watching the scene playing before them.

"I'm sorry, he's new here and isn't quite used to selling such things." Demyx smiled and the couple laughed as Roxas felt more embarrassed then before. "I guess you already know the basics of a vibrator, just push it in and turn it on, it's easy. This one however has some extra touches, explained in the manual which comes with the package along the vibrator." Demyx explained casually as Roxas tried to cover his ears. He did **not **want to hear those things neither did he want to take part of this conversation. He was sixteen for fuck's sake!

More embarrassing conversations and giggles followed and eventually the couple made their choice on what to buy. A set of handcuffs, strawberry flavored lube and a medium vibrator. Why in god's name were those plastic things in actual sizes? Did it even matter? You aren't supposed to have sex with plastic vibrating things up your pussy or butt, Roxas could tell. He sighed and shrugged it off though, as long as those people bought Demyx's stuff, he would earn money. Demyx had said since it was his first day, he wouldn't look the at amount of costumers he'd helped. He would get an amount of money for today and it would eventually change due to his improvement and the amount of couples he helped.

The rest of the day went smoothly, for Demyx that is. Roxas was still blushing about every small thing inside the shop until Demyx gave up his hopes. Around Five o'clock Demyx told him to go home, probably because it was all a bit too much for his mind to handle, especially since Roxas had never done something like sex before. And how was he supposed to help couples with sex when he had never done it himself before? It was a shame, really. To think Axel had done it at least a hundred times before him, but then again, Axel was eighteen, two years older. Roxas didn't actually care about the persons Axel had fucked before he started a relationship with him. He'd made clear those persons where his ex's and he didn't love them anymore. Roxas believed him, and his thrust in Axel wasn't for nothing. They had already been a year together.

Roxas yawned and packed his stuff- which was nothing more than his jacket and cellphone. He checked his cell, only to find out he'd received ten messages from Axel and at least twenty calls, he didn't want to check on them. He read the last message Axel had sent, which was just a simple 'I'll be seeing you tonight.' which was kind off odd, because they lived together. Roxas saw Axel each morning, afternoon and night. He shrugged it off though, this was the third time something odd happened.

The ten-minute walk from the store to his house didn't took long since he'd been listening Skillet though his earphones. He hummed to the song 'Awake and alive' and smiling turned the corner, walking into his street. He always loved the begins of different Skillet songs because they opened with the sounds of a piano and violin. He'd always been a sucker for elegant instrument's melodies. He sung along the last lines of the song before he reached the door of his house. He opened the door and walked in, only to meet an empty room, which was odd yet again.

He walked upstairs, checking every room. Axel would always be home around this time, since his stomach would **scream **for food. Yet, Axel was nowhere to be seen. Eventually he reached the bedroom. He opened the door, regretting it immediately. Being met with the sight of a naked Axel on bed wasn't something Roxas would like to see, even though Axel looked **hot **like that. He turned around, ready to leave, when he heard Axel's whine.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Roxas groaned, face-palming. He turned around, covering his eyes with one hand. "I don't even want to know what you are thinking Axel. I'm just getting in bed, and sleep. I've got enough of **this **shit and don't you dare complain about my behavior." This shut Axel immediately up. Did something wrong happened at Roxas's work? Did Demyx do something to his beloved blond? He would get his revenge later.

"Even though I would **love **to hear why you're pissed off, I'd like to ask you something first." Axel said, laying on his side to face Roxas who just got in bed. They stared at each other for a moment before Roxas sighed. "Go on." he replied and watched Axel grinning. "We've been together for a year which means it's exactly a year you've left your parents house. I'd wish to celebrate, since I'm also the longest boyfriend you got."

"You're kidding, right?" Roxas cocked an eyebrow. He swore if Axel would begin about sex, head's would roll. He watched Axel's face curiously, waiting for an answer, which he soon got. "I'm not talking about sex, I'm talking about making love to each other, which is also called sexual intercourse. It's been two years since I had sex, and I waited for you a whole year! Do you know how hard that is when getting a hard-on every time I see you naked? Roxas, I need it, come on, as celebration for our one-year relationship?"

Roxas replied simply. "**No.**" Axel pouted, cursing inaudible immature things. "I wasn't planning to do this Roxas, forgive me." Axel smirked slightly after the pouting, and turned Roxas on his stomach, sitting on his back. He grabbed something from the drawer and just as Roxas wanted to complain, he felt a cold metal thing clasping around his wrists, holding them behind his back. Roxas paled, where those handcuffs? "Axel, I swear to god, I'll **kill **you." Roxas growled.

"If you can stand up and get a knife after tonight, that is." Axel grinned and flipped Roxas onto his back. Roxas yelped as his arms got crushed by the bed and Axel and Axel took the hint by sitting on his stomach instead of his chest. "Sorry." he mumbled. When Roxas finally sat more comfortable, Axel moved down to capture his lips into a lovingly kiss. Roxas blushed slightly at the sudden kiss, but turned his head away. "No Axel, get off and get those cuffs off of me." he mumbled.

Axel shrugged and shook his head. He was going to show Roxas the night of his life, whither he wanted it or not- which Axel knew Roxas would enjoy. Roxas was a teenager with hormones! He needed love like this, Roxas was the only one who didn't notice he'd needed it though. Axel held Roxas's cheek in place with his fingers and kissed him once again. It was a childish fight between him and Roxas, but it was worth it as Roxas finally gave up and went along the kiss.

Tongues wrapped around one another. Axel inspected the other's mouth, only to discover Roxas's mouth was filled with sweet sugar-like flavors. He grinned childish as he attacked Roxas's mouth with more force, trying to taste more of those flavors. The war continued for quite some while until both lacked oxygen, which Axel only discovered when Roxas began gasping for air. He moved away and planted butterfly kisses on Roxas's neck, trailing down to the edge of his T-shirt. He growled slightly at the clothing which was in his way, he'd been too busy to ravage Roxas's mouth to notice Roxas's clothes where still on. "I thought you where going to sleep." Axel grinned. Roxas answered with a pout. "I was afraid you'd do something like this. And look, I was right."

Axel ignored most of the complaining by attacking Roxas's neck yet again, planting wet kissing and sucking on the skin until it turned slightly red. He reached the edge of the shirt again, and he growled. He assumed it was an old T-shirt, so he did which looked best to him in a time like this; he ripped it off. He received much protests from Roxas, but he simply ignored them all and trailed his kisses down to the boy's chest as he reached his little buds. Axel grinned slightly. Roxas had never been touched before by anyone, he was still pure and innocent, those where weird these days. Axel, being the jerk he was, made use of that by fully attacking the buds with his mouth.

He sucked on each one until they were aroused and he sat back, enjoying the expressions on Roxas's face. The blond managed to keep his moans in which irritated Axel slightly. It didn't matter much though because he would get enough moans within a short time. He was surprised Roxas had stopped complaining after the kiss, he thought he would protest more but apparently he fell silent. Was it because it felt good? Axel shrugged, Roxas was a virgin after all. He wasn't used to such things, maybe that was the reason he was silent.

Deciding to shrug it off and keep going, he trailed his hands from Roxas's chest down to his thighs, stroking the sensitive spots. Roxas moaned slightly and jerked his legs away, which didn't quite work well with Axel sitting on them. Which made him wonder when Axel had moved onto his legs..-"Ah!" Roxas gasped, getting kicked out by his thoughts as Axel's hand brushed the already-formed-but-ignored bulge in his pants. "A-axel, not there!" Roxas moaned as Axel 'accidentally' brushed over the bulge once again.

He grinned widely at Roxas's reactions and decided to tease the boy a little while longer. He rubbed Roxas a few times through his pants until Roxas was a panting mess. Face flushed, sweat rolling down and trying to stop his moans- wasn't this a **lovely **sight? Axel was sure he liked it. And he made sure he showed the blond it by rubbing yet again. Roxas's moans where getting difficult to keep in and eventually he lost the war against both his mind and body. By each following touch Roxas moaned and Axel grinned in victory.

After all of their clothes were thrown away around the floor, Axel touched, rubbed, licked, kissed, caressed and stroked Roxas until he sat back and got a whine as reaction for stopping his movements. He took this moment to grab something else from the drawer which made Roxas's eye widen slightly. He'd seen that bottle before in the store.. what was it called again?

"I assume you already know what lube is, since you work for Demyx now?" Axel asked, showing Roxas what was inside. Then Roxas remembered; Lube was used for sex. Which reminded him he didn't want this at all, what had gotten him off his thoughts? He wasn't sure and he didn't really got the change to think about it as Axel opened the lube and covered his fingers with a fair amount. Roxas watched confused until one of Axel's arms disappeared behind him and he felt something against his entrance.

"No way." Roxas groaned, which changed into a moan as soon Axel shoved his finger inside of him. The moan was longer and harder compared to the others and Axel was glad about that. He wiggled his finger around, enjoying Roxas's reactions. It didn't took Roxas much time to adjust to the feeling of something inside his ass and soon a second finger followed. Both stretched him and he felt slightly uncomfortable even though it was mixed with pleasure. He moaned through the progress until a third and last finger was added. He cried out in both pain and pleasure as Axel kept stretching him. Even though it hurt, it had to be done.

Once Axel was finished, Roxas was once again a blushing mess, the sight Axel absolutely adored. He'd loved to see Roxas like this every morning, afternoon and night, but Roxas would most likely kill him in the morning. If he could walk, that is. He grinned slightly and withdrew his fingers, earning a disapproving moan from the other. He made up by kissing the blond tenderly which soon changed into more passionate kisses. Roxas went along pretty while seen the fact it was his first time.

Axel changed positions by sitting up and placing Roxas on his lap. Roxas, still being cuffed, complained about the sudden change of position until he heard the lube bottle opening again. Axel covered his manhood with the good and put it away. He grinned widely at Roxas's shocked face. "I'll be gentle, doll." he smiled as he lifted Roxas up and lowered him onto his proud. Roxas's face scrunched as the feeling of being filled overcame him. It was uncomfortable and it hurt, but Axel assured him it would feel good within a short while. Once Roxas was completely filled and adjusted to the feeling, Axel began moving in and out of Roxas slowly. Pants and moans left Roxas's mouth as pleasure replaced the feeling of pain once Axel thrust against his prostate and soon he was urging Axel to go faster, which he gladly did.

As his manhood went in and out, his hand moved to Roxas's problem and helped him out by stroking him from tip to the bottom, slowly but faster as his thrusts sped up. The strokes followed by pumping and the thrusts went faster and harder by the time Roxas's moans got louder. He had never imagined making love could be this amazing. He'd swore he wasn't ready, but Axel had proved him definitely wrong. The feeling of being filled and the constant pumping of his pride, it made him feel amazing in so many ways.

Something build up inside him, he wasn't quite sure what it was though. He gave Axel a few signs something _down there _was happening and Axel grinned at Roxas's behavior. He gave Roxas's manhood more attention as he knew what was coming to come and he sped up the pumping, making Roxas feel like Jello in his lap. The blonde moaned loudly as he eventually came. White sticky goo left his member and he wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing or not until Axel lifted him up once again and almost let him drop onto his manhood. Axel cried out in pleasure as he too came, hard, inside of Roxas.

He pulled slowly out and laid Roxas down onto his back, un-cuffing him and smiling as Roxas directly fell asleep. He grinned and ruffled the blonde's hair before he got up to clean everything up. He felt amazing yet guilty as he kind off forced Roxas into it. But Roxas didn't complain after the kiss, so he guessed it was alright. After he finished up cleaning, he got back into bed and snuggled close to Roxas. Whispering "I love you." in the blonde's ear before closing his eyes and wandering off into sleep too.

* * *

Sorry for any faults, and thank you for your favorites/reviews!


End file.
